Computer systems of the above-mentioned type are widely known in the field of information technology systems. In general, an electronic computer device, e.g., a personal computer, a so-called mini personal computer, a thin client or a zero client, is connected to the display via one or more cables to transfer video and/or audio data. In a typical environment, e.g., in an office or working environment, space is required for the electronic computer device to be placed. However, due to cabling, a possible disorder such as cable spaghetti, as well as accidental unplugging of the cables can occur.
There is a need for improved systems that allow a safe and easy installation for an electronic computer device to avoid or reduce the problems mentioned above.